Reaction
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Api ingin melihat reaksi Air saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu


"Aku suka padamu." Ucap Api saat ia dan Air duduk berdua di taman belakang sekolah siang ini.

Air melebarkan matanya, bibirnya mengerucut.

SROOOOOTTTT

Di sedotnya jus jeruk dari gelas yang ia pegang, lalu menelannya. Setelah itu melepaskan sedotan dari mulutnya.

"Ha. Terus?" tanya Air dengan muka datar sedatar bokongnya.

"Eh… ya…" Api gelagapan sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reaction**

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

 **Cerita punya sayah**

 **Kalau gak suka, ya, I'm not gomen haha -_-**

 **SENGAJA OOC. TYPOS. Non-cest. No Power. Teen-character. dll**

 **Humor garing kali ya/slap/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gempa.

"Karena suasananya canggung sekali. Jadi aku tidak tahan dan pergi meninggalkannya." Jawab Api dengan muka sedih.

Fang ngakak, "Kau seperti gadis sekolahan yang baru pertama kali nembak cowok yang disukainya terus kabur begitu saja." Ejeknya, lalu ngakak lagi.

"HHAAA! DIA ITU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PEKAAAA!" teriak Api sambil memukul-mukul meja didepannya.

Sfx: DUK. DUK. DUK. DUK. DUK. DUK. DUK. DUK.

Fang selesai ngakak, "Dasar tidak berperikemejaan. Kasian mejanya." Ucapnya.

Api menggertakkan giginya dan menatap Fang sengit, lalu memiting leher pemuda berkacamata itu.

"SAKIT, KAMPRET!" teriak Fang dan melepaskan diri lalu memiting balik pemuda bertopi merah itu.

"Hahaha. Tapi kan, kau hanya ingin melihat reaksinya saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya." Ucap Gempa.

Api menatap Gempa dengan cemberut, "Ya. Tapi aku ingin melihat dia bereaksi, seperti kaget lah, senang lah, mukanya blushing lah." Jawab Api cepat.

"The Power of Poker Face. Nice! Aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Fang menimpali.

"Fang, dieemm!" seru Api dan melemparnya dengan samseng galak-si miliknya.

"Oh, thanks." Ucap Fang lalu pergi ngeloyor sambil membawa yang barusan Api lempar padanya.

"HAPE GUEE!"

Puk. Puk.

Api menoleh kearah Gempa yang kini tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Nanti aku ambilkan hape mu dari Fang. tenang saja." Ucap Gempa.

Api menitikkan air mata, "Thanks, qaqa." Ucap Api lalu memeluk Gempa bahagia.

Gempa mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu?"

Api melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Gempa dengan muka melongo, "Lalu?"

"Masalahmu tadi." jawab Gempa.

Wajah Api berubah murung, "Entahlah, aku merasa tidak ingin bertemu dengan dia sekarang. Dia pasti menganggapku menjijikkan lalu menjauhi ku, pasti." Ucapnya.

Gempa terdiam dan menatap Api dengan mata membulat.

"Sebetulnya apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Aku pikir kau tidak hanya ingin melihat reaksinya." Ucap Gempa.

Api tertegun, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang emang gatal, "Eh. Err… em… ya… aku juga ingin tau perasaannya pada….ku.." jawab Api.

Gempa tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dia membenciku~" Api mewek.

Gempa menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda bertopi merah itu.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Api.

Gempa menatap langit-langit di atasnya, lalu menatap Api lagi, "Entahlah, gak pernah nyoba soalnya." Jawab Gempa dengan nada remeh.

"CIH. SOMBONG." Cela Api kesal.

Gempa tertawa, lalu mendorong Api keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hei. Kak Gempa—"

"Kenapa begitu pesimis? Coba lah lagi. dan kalau kau di tolak—nikmati aja~"

.

.

.

.

Api berjalan menuju kelasnya, membuka pintu kelas, dan mendengar suara dengkuran keras dari arah kursi di baris belakang.

GRROOOKKKKK…

HRRR…

GRRRROOOKKK…

Api menatap pemuda yang sedang ngorok itu dengan tatapan iritasi. Ia lalu menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Kenapa bisa aku menyukainya…." Ratap Api.

Ditatapnya Air yang masih setia mengorok. Api menatapnya.

GRRROOOKKK!

HHRRRRR….

GRRROKKK…

HRRR….

Terus berlanjut hingga Api geregetan dan kesal sendiri. Persimpangan empat siku muncul secara imajiner dikepalanya.

"Heh, kebo."

"Bangun."

"GROOOOKK…"

"Bangun!"

"Bagun heh!"

Api semakin kesal. Kakinya terangkat kearah kursi yang di tiduri Air. Dan menendangnya.

BRAK. GUBRAK. JDUG.

Air terbangun dengan muka masam, "KAMPRET. LU KALAU NENDANG GAK USAH PAKE KAKI." Umpatnya.

"NENDANG ITU EMANG PAKE KAKI KELES! KALO PAKE KEPALA ITU NAMANYA NYUNDUL!" balas Api histeris karena frustasi.

"YA, NYANTAI AJA JAWABNYA!" seru Air.

"DASAR NYEBELIN! MUKA TRIPLEK! GAK SADAR DIRI!" Bales Api.

Air diam.

Api diam.

Keduanya terdiam.

Authornya juga diam.

Readers nya ikut diam.

Cicak lewat juga diam.

Burung-burung diluar jendela ikutan terdiam.

Air menatap Api.

Api balas menatapnya.

.

.

.

Api menyedot minuman Choco-bubble dari gelas di depannya, ditatapnya Air yang kini menenggak minuman bersoda.

"Udahlah. Gak usah ngambek lagi." ucap Air akhirnya.

"Nggak kok. Aku nggak ngambek." Jawab Api cepat.

Keduanya terdiam lagi.

.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

.

Api frustasi dalam hati. Dia paling tidak suka kecanggungan dan keheningan mereka sekarang.

Api melirik Air.

Lirik lagi.

Lirik.

Lirik.

Api menyudahi kegiatannya lirik-lirik Air, kemudian menghela napas.

Ia lalu menghadap kearah Air dan menatap pemuda bertopi biru itu mantap.

"Aku suka padamu." Ucap Api.

"Iya, aku tau kok. Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin. Dan kau juga mengatakannya lewat esemes." Jawab Air.

"Ha? Esemes? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya." Ucap Api.

Air merogoh sakunya dan mengambil hapenya, menyentuh layar dan menunjukkannya kearah Api.

 **Pesan masuk.**

 **From : Fire! Fire! Biiboop~ biiboop~**

 **Aku suka padamu.**

 **-Api-**

Api teringat akan hapenya yang tadi dia lempar ke Fang. ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Si duren ungu itu akan ku hajar…!" batinnya kesal.

Air lalu menyimpan kembali hapenya kedalam saku celananya.

Api terdiam dan menatap Air canggung.

"Kenapa kau tidak bereaksi apa-apa?" tanya Api.

Air menatapnya, "Memangnya kau ingin aku bereaksi apa?" tanya Air balik.

"Yah… seperti kaget mungkin…" jawab Api lirih.

Air terkekeh.

"Aku sudah tau kau menyukaiku dari dulu, jadi untuk apa aku kaget?" tanya Air.

Wajah Api bersemu merah, ia gelagapan, "Eh—ya—emm—er—yah…"

Air kembali menenggak minuman bersodanya.

"Aku…" Api berucap.

"?"

"Ba—bagaimana perasaanmu kepada ku?" tanya Api.

Air menatap langit, lalu menatap Api. Kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Menurutmu?"

Api terpaku, kemudian menunduk dalam.

Air lalu mendekat ke arah Api dan membisikinya sesuatu. Api tertegun lalu bersemu malu.

.

.

.

END WOO…/dilemparbakiak/

Ada yang bisa nebak apa jawaban yang diberikan Air? XD jawab di kolom review yak XDD

Dah~

.

.

c

o

f

f

e

y

.

m

i

l

k

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Tau nggak? Dari tadi aku terganggu dengan resleting celanamu yang terbuka….."_

Air lalu menjauh dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Sedangkan…

Api dengan panik menutup resleting celananya yang terbuka lebar.

"Warna merah ya…" desis Air.

"Diam!"

Air terkekeh.

.

.

Ululululululu~ 030)/


End file.
